Unforgiving Love
by MabellyPineedles
Summary: Mabel invited Dipper to a party. But things suddenly went wrong after Dipper passed out after the lights went out.


It was an ordinary day in Gravity Falls. Dipper was reading his book as usual, trying to decode something, while Mabel, on the other hand, was thinking how to spice up her day.

"THIS CALLS FOR SOME PARTY TONIGHT!" Mabel suddenly yelled, causing Dipper to jump in surprise.

"Again? But we are partying for like three days!" Dipper said.

"Come on Dips," His sister said as she nudged him on the arm, "It'll be fun!"

Dipper bit his lip, "Um, I'm not sure if..."

"Great!" Mabel exclaimed, "I'm inviting all the people tonight!"

Dipper pursed his lips. Why did Mabel suddenly felt like partying every night? Is Gravity Falls getting boring to her?

"Really, another party?" Grunkle Stan said.

"Yeah, she really want to throw another party tonight," Dipper replied exasperatedly.

"Well, I'm not going tonight," Grunkle Stan said.

"But why? Mabel literally invited the whole town, and that includes you, Soos, and Wendy!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm not in the mood for partying," Grunkle Stan replied.

"If you're not going, then I'm not going either," Dipper said.

"Aw, come on Dips!" Mabel whined as she tugged Dipper's hair, "Please come to the party!"

"No," He replied.

"Please please please please!" Mabel begged as she jumped around.

"I said no, Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he shoved Mabel away. "If I said no, then that means no!"

Mabel let out a sad sigh.

"I just want you to join the party," She said as left the room.

That night, Dipper lay in his bed. Loud music can be heard and beams of colorful light shone in the small window, since the party was held just around the corner. Dipper tried to sleep, but he can't. He decided to get up and join the party since sleeping won't help.

When he saw Mabel, he immediately tugged her sweater. She turned around and he started rubbing his arm.

Dipper sighed, "Look Mabel, I'm really sorry if I got mad..."

"It's okay," Mabel interrupted. "On the bright side, I'm glad you came!"

"I went here since I can't sleep," He replied in an annoyed tone.

He just stood there as he watch Mabel and her friends dance.

"I'm a robot. Beep bop! Beep bop!" Candy said as she showed some jerky moves.

"Look at me guys!" Grenda shouted. She attempted a handstand then she fell flat on her stomach.

They all laugh and Dipper let out a sigh.

"Um, sis, I'll be there at the table," He said.

"Sure then!" Mabel replied cheerfully.

Dipper walked toward the table and took a cookie from the plate. Then he munched quietly as he looked at the colorful lights and the bright moon in the sky.

"Isn't the moon nice?" A familiar voice said.

Dipper saw Wendy and he blushed.

"Oh uh, hey Wendy!" He said awkwardly. "W-What's up?"

Wendy giggled as she patted his cap, "Nothing really. Just chit-chatting with my friends, hanging out."

"That's g-great!" Dipper sputtered.

"So, any news?" Wendy asked.

"Not much," replied Dipper, "Mabel's acting really strange lately."

"Oh, really?" Her voice soon changed into a whisper.

"She's been throwing parties almost every night," Dipper whispered back. "I still don't know why."

"I kinda notice that too," Wendy replied.

Soon her friends called her and she gestured them to wait.

"Uh, Dipper. Let's talk later. My friends are calling me," Wendy said as she ran off.

"Okay then," Dipper said as he waved his hand.

He nibbled the last piece of his cookie then he took a cup to drink some punch.

While drinking, the colorful lights went off and the music stopped. Everyone started mumbling and looking around.

Dipper suddenly felt a breeze pass his legs, making him shiver a bit.

"W-What's going on?" Mabel stammered.

Suddenly, Dipper heard a familiar cackle. He wandered around, trying to find the voice when he heard his sister scream.

"DIPPER! WATCH OUT!" Mabel screamed.

A black figure pounced on Dipper and he tried to struggle free. However, after smelling a strange scent, he became light-headed and he passed out.

Dipper groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His surroundings were dark and he couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" He groaned.

When he went to scratch his head, he realized his arms were bound in chains. That's where he started panicking.

"Help! Help!" He cried, but nobody was there to help him.

Suddenly, he heard a cackle echoing throughout the dark room. He looked around but he saw no one.

"W-Who's there?" He stammered.

Soon he heard another cackle. He was soon shivering in fear.

"Well well well. Look who's awake," A familiar voice said.

He soon saw a blinding glow and there he saw a man all dressed in yellow hovering in the air. He wore a yellow suit, black pants, a top hat and an eyepatch. He looks kinda familiar.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked.

The man just chuckled, "You don't know me? Ha! Ha! Well, I know you very well, Dipper Pines."

"I don't care if you know me. Just let me go!" Dipper demanded.  
The man smirked, "I'll free you if you guess my name."

Dipper started thinking. The man looks extremely familiar to him. The color scheme, the attire, his voice, and his eye. Sort of reminds him of...

"BILL CIPHER!" He yelled.

Bill laughed.

"Ah, yes. You're correct!" Bill laughed hysterically. "It is I, the great Bill Cipher!"

Dipper's eyes soon filled with anger.

"Now let me go!" Dipper yelled.

"Oh no, not yet," Bill replied, "We're going to have fun first."

"What fun?" Dipper asked rather sarcastically.

"You see, I always want to play a game with you," Bill said seductively as he stroked Dipper's chin. "A game I've always dreamed about. Now, I have a body that could touch, eat, and drink, I can play this game with anyone. But let's say that you're my first playmate."

Bill grabbed Dipper's clothes and ripped them off from his body.

"W-What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"What am I doing?" Bill repeated, "We're having fun!"

Soon Dipper was blindfolded. Now he's unable to see a thing.

"How's this?" Bill asked.

Dipper suddenly felt lips touch his own. His hands began shaking as a tongue entered his mouth. Dipper squirmed, trying to break the kiss but he can't.

When the kiss broke, Dipper spat out his saliva.

"Why would you do that?" Dipper shouted.

"I just like it when you struggle like that," Bill said.

Bill began kissing Dipper's neck roughly and the boy griped.

"Bill! You have to stop this!" Dipper demanded.

The man began suckling the skin on his neck and Dipper trembled.

"Bill! Stop!" He cried.

He kicked Bill on the stomach and he started panting.

Bill coughed then he said, "You want to play rough? So be it."

"No!" Dipper cried.

A gag was strapped around Dipper's mouth. Now he's unable to speak.

At first there was silence, but a few minutes later, he heard a sizzling sound of the electricity. His eyes widened underneath the blindfold and started shaking his head.

"This is your first punishment for being a naughty boy," Bill said.

Dipper screamed under the gag when the electricity made contact with his cock. He heard Bill laughing as he was being electrocuted. Minutes later, Bill stopped and Dipper hung his head. The boy let out a groan as he smelled a burning odor.

"God, that makes me really horny!" Bill exclaimed.

As Dipper was slowly recovering, he felt the man grope his bare ass.

"You have a lovely posterior," Bill said as he caressed the cheeks, "Makes me wanna punish you hard."

Bill pulled out a riding crop from his suit then began whipping him harshly. Dipper yelled in pain as Bill repeatedly struck him with the crop. Tears soon rolled down from his cheek as his hands started trembling.

"Enjoying the game, Dipper?" Bill mockingly said.

Soon Dipper's rear was all red and his cheeks were wet from crying.

As Dipper panted, he decided to think all of the happy moments he spent together with Mabel, just to make him forget all of the pains he was suffering right now. He thought of the time he and Mabel created silly games when they were kids, and the time how he helped her get Waddles, which became her own pig. He thought of those happy moments, and that made him better.

However, all those thoughts disappeared when something forcefully entered his tight prostrate. He screamed in agony and started crying again.

Bill, completely naked, was thrusting himself mercilessly into the boy. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's chest as he thrust really hard in him.

Dipper wanted to beg for him to stop, but he could only groan under the gag.

At first, Dipper was screaming and struggling, but after awhile, he stopped and became completely silent.

"Moan for me, bad boy!" Bill shouted.

Dipper let out a soft groan and that was it.

Bill came inside Dipper and they both panted. Soon he removed the gag and the blindfold, only to find Dipper looking traumatized. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he started drooling. Bill also noticed that his pupils were dilated.

"Are you alright buddy?" Bill said as he cupped his hand into his cheeks.

"I wanna go home," Dipper groaned.

"You can't go home," Bill replied.

"But why? You just tortured me then raped me!" Dipper shouted. "What else do you want? Cook me?"

Bill chuckled, "Ah, no. That's not it. You see, I just want you to show you something before I free you."

The lights went on and Dipper was horrified in the sight. Around the room were several corpses badly mutilated and was hanging on the walls.

"No!" Dipper cried when he saw the corpses of Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Soos, and her beloved twin sister, Mabel.

"Soon, you'll become one of them," Bill said ominously.

He let out a laugh and Dipper's eyes widened in fear when he saw Bill's sharp kitchen knife.

"Please, don't do this," Dipper begged.

"Don't worry, it will be done very slowly," Bill said.

He began shredding the fatty part of Dipper's arm and he winced.

"Your meat looks good," Bill said.

Bill continued shredding the rest of his arms. Dipper groaned in agony as he watched. Soon his arm was nothing but a bare skeleton.

He did the same to the other arm then he threw the flesh to the ground.

Next, he hovered down and kissed the boy's nipples, making Dipper shudder.

"Goodbye, tits," Bill said.

He began cutting his breasts and Dipper screamed in pain.

"Stop it! Please!" Dipper cried. His voice was already hoarse.

After Bill sliced off his chest, he shredded both of his legs. Dipper squirmed and screamed as he was being cut. Bill decided to spare his left thigh and break off his whole right leg completely.

"No!" Dipper screamed when Bill amputated his leg.

The boy began crying again. His whole body was covered with blood. As he sobbed, he hung his head.

"Aw, geez. Don't cry Dippy," Bill said as he lifted the boy's chin, "We're going to the fun part now."

Dipper became pale and started shaking his head.

Bill teased Dipper's hole and he trembled. He squeezed his eyes shut as the man's hand slowly entered inside.

"Please don't. Please don't," Dipper whispered.

He yelped when he felt his guts being yanked inside. Dipper stared in horror when he saw Bill pulling out his guts out from his prostrate.

"Bill! Stop!" Dipper cried.

Bill got aroused in the sight. He imagines pulling a really long beads out from the boy's hole.

Dipper coughed and gasped. His intestines were gone, thanks to Bill.

"I like pulling the 'beads' out of you," Bill commented.

He lay the bloody guts in the floor and hovered in front of Dipper. The boy was still gasping as Bill lifted his chin up and poked the knife in his neck.

"Please, stop this!" Dipper begged.

"I won't," replied Bill, "Besides, this is my job."

Dipper yelled as Bill slashed his stomach open. The rest of his entrails were still there, except for his intestines. Dipper gasped as the man plucked every organ in his stomach. His heart started beating fast as he saw his organs being thrown away.

The boy looked nothing like his original self. He already looked like a corpse. A breathing corpse. He was already weak and pale. The next thing he's waiting was Bill to kill him.

But Bill wasn't done yet. He stabbed both of Dipper's eyes and plucked them out, then he slashed his tongue so he won't be able to say a word anymore.

"Don't worry, Dipper," Bill said, "You won't be suffering for long."

He slashed open his chest and cracked open his ribcage. He pulled the heart from its place and stabbed it. Dipper was gone.

He plucked the dead heart and threw it along with the other organs. He began cutting his scalp to get his brain out.

"Ah, now I'm finished," Bill said.

He laughed hysterically as he displayed the corpse of poor Dipper in the wall beside Mabel. As for the organs and meat, he began cooking them for his dinner.

"Oh, god. You're so delicious!" Bill said.

He laughed to himself again as he ate his Dipper Dish for dinner.


End file.
